Interior Decorations Shop
This section of the Shop holds all the Interior Decorations, be they on the floor or on the walls. Also floortiles and wallpapers can be found here. Tables *5-color Vintage Table *Animal Zoo Table *Animal-print Café Crystal Table *Animal-print Café Marble Table *Animal-print Café Table *Antique Hardwood Table *Basic Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Basic Round Table *Beach Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Black Glass Table *Black Leg Round Table *Camping Table *Design Modern Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Dice Square Table *Echo Hardwood Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Flower Café Mono Table *Flower Café Table *Flower Simple Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Frame Table *Hello Kitty Ribbon Table *Imperial Round Table *Jazz Checkered Table *Jazz Table *Log House Table *Lovely Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Maple Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Mermaid Jelly Fish Table *Miniature Dream Tree Table *Miniature Grass Table *Modern Table *Modern Wooden Table *Natural Healing Table *New Year Oriental Table *New Year Verandah Wood Table *New Year Wooden Silk-covered Table *Northern European Retro Table *Palm Tree Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Quilt Round Table *Rattan Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *Rattan Table *Resort Table & Bar *Round Glass Table *Round Maple Table *Square Shelf Table *Steel Frame Glass Table *Steel Frame Round Table *Stylish Table *Sweets Roll Cake *Transparent Modern Table *Versailles-esque Marble Table *Vintage Café 3-color Table *Vintage Café Pastel Table *Vintage Café Pastel Table with Glass *Vintage Chalk Table *White Leg Round Table *White Round Parasol Table (2F Exclusive) *ZEN Café Square Table Chairs *5-color Vintage Cushion *Animal Zoo Chair *Animal-print Designer Sofa *Antique Button Armchair *Basic Wood Chair *Candy Cushion Stool *Colored Dice Chair *Colorful Canvas Chair *Comfort Chair (L) *Cookie House Ice-cream Chair *Cushion Stool (L) *Designer Angle Chair *Egg Chair *Emperor's Silk Chair *Executive Angle Sofa *Flower Café Chair *Folding Camp Chair *Frame Chair *Hello Kitty Plush Couch *Jazz Wood Chair *Log Chair *Maple Hardwood Chair *Mermaid Sea Chair *Miniature Dreamland Chair *Miniature Highway Chair *Modern Cushion Chair *Modern Designer Stool *Modern Round Chair *Modern Square Chair *Modern Steel Chair *Modern Wooden Chair *Natural Healing Marble Chair *New Year Silk Cushion *New Year Stone Chair *Norther European Retro Sofa *Quilt Comfortable Chair *Rattan Round Cushion Chair *Rectangular Cushion Chair *Resort Backrest Bar Stools *Resort Bar Stool *Round Hotel Lobby Sofa *Round Leather Stool *Snug Beanbag Chair *Steel Wood Chair *Stylish Chair *Transparent Modern Chair *Versailles-esque Armchair *Vintage Café 3-color Chair *Vintage Café Pastel Chair *Vintage Wood Stool *White Frame Chair *ZEN Café Square Chair Dividers *Animal Zoo Flat Divider *Animal Zoo Mushroom Divider *Animal-print Café Lighted Stone Post *Animal-print Café Wooden Divider *Antique Light Pole *Art-Decor Winter Tree *Bamboo Divider *Boxwood Fence *Concrete Post *Edgy Wood Post *Flower Café Divider *Flower Café Wood Post *Flower Column *Frame Partition *Hanging Flowerpot *Hello Kitty Ribbon Partition *Imperial Trellis Divider *Jazz Light Post *Jazz Photo Divider *Large Wood Divider *Log Fruits in the Wood *Log Full in the Wood *Log Modern Decorated White Tree *Low Brick Partition *Mermaid Coral Divider (L) *Mermaid Mini Coral Divider (S) *Mermaid Shell Divider *Mini Wood Divider *Miniature Pansy Flowerbed *Miniature Wood Fence *Modern Flower Pot Divider *Modern Glass Fence *Modern Half Iron Bars *Modern Iron Bars *Modern Metal Lamp Post *Modern Pillar *Modern Smoky Post *Modern Wood Divider *Modern Wooden Frame Divider *Modern Wooden Post *Natural Healign Post *Natural Healing Hardwood Partition *Natural Healing Outdoor Partition *New Year Thatched House Wall *New Year Traditional Divider *Northern European Bookcase Partition *Open Silhouette Curtain *Panda Bamboo Divider *Photo Divider (High) *Photo Divider (Low) *Polkadot Divider *Quilt Handmade Deco *Quilt Wooden Pillar *Rattan Jasmine Divider *Resort Curtain Partition *Resort Hibiscus Blinds *Resort Partition Fence *Rose Flower Fence *Rose Trellis *Rounded Wood Post *Silhouette Curtain *Sweets Ginger Breadman *Sweets Heart Candy Divider *Sweets Sandcookie Divider *Vintage Café Mini Divider *Vintage Café Tile Divider *ZEN Café Display Shelf (L) *ZEN Café Display Shelf (S) *ZEN Café Lattice Divider Floor Decorations *Dice Dresser Coffee Bean Cans *Animal Coffee Bean Container *Colorful Coffee Quilt Pot Coffee Bean Can *Colorful Vintage Coffee Bean Wagon *Dice Mobile Coffee Bean Can *Gabriel's Coffee Bean Container Set *Grandpa's Coffee Bean Chest *Heart Magic Wand Coffee Bean Can *Hello Kitty Coffee Bean Can *Kate's Coffee Bean Barrel *Korean Style Coffee Bean Container *Jay's Coffee Bean Sack *Log Nature Love Coffee Bean Can *Rattan Coffee Bean Can *Santorini Coffee Bean Can *Simple Wall Mount Coffee Bean Can *Welsh Corgi Coffee Bean Can *Wooden Wall Mount Coffee Bean Can Wall Decorations *Scrabble Wall Decoration Floor Tiles *כסאות מנהלים Wallpapers. *Dice Café Singe Color Wallpaper *Dice Café Striped Wallpaper